Me too
by Itaichigo RinRin
Summary: Pese a los años ninguno lo había superado. ¿Cuándo iba a entender que a él también le dolió? Ya que estuvo entre el amor a su gente y amor a él, pero pese a todo no se arrepentía, nunca lo haría…


_**Me too**_

_**Disclaimer: **__historia ficticia hecha por una fan sin fines de lucro._

_**Resumen: **__Pese a los años ninguno lo había superado. ¿Cuándo iba a entender que a él también le dolió? Ya que estuvo entre el amor a su gente y amor a él, pero pese a todo no se arrepentía, nunca lo haría… _

Las cálidas lágrimas se mezclaron con las frías gotas de lluvia que resbalaban por su rostro y él pensó que era como aquella vez. Se sentó en el húmedo pasto, con las rodillas cercanas a su pecho y sus brazos rodeándolas; levantó la mirada y contempló el nublado cielo nocturno, sin la luz de la luna y las estrellas…

Las palabras que hace unas horas le dedicó el británico aún se repetían como mantra en su cabeza, una vez tras otra; estaba seguro que de cerrar los ojos podría ver en su mente el brillo de verdadera frialdad y desagrado en los verdes ojos. Se preguntó si en esa frase había dolor o sinceridad, tal vez, un poco de las dos.

¿Realmente lo odiaba? ¿Se arrepentía de haberlo cuidado? Dentro de sí sabía que no era cierto, que a su antiguo tutor le había dolido la separación porque lo quería_… "O eso es lo que quieres pensar"_ murmuró una cruel voz en su mente.

Mentía.

Ambos lo hacían, Inglaterra lo quería ¡estaba seguro!, de no haber sido así habría disparado ¿verdad? _"Si fuera así no haría esa expresión de fastidio cuando estás a su lado" _repitió la misma voz. "_Habría entendido tus sueños, te entendería ahora"._

"Lo hizo, lo hace", se replicó, haciendo un esfuerzo por alejar esas ideas de su cabeza.

Su respiración se agitó ante la duda, ante el miedo de saberse realmente odiado por el británico. Inhaló y exhaló profundamente y en repetidas ocasiones hasta sentir que la respiración se regularizaba. No estaba dispuesto a deprimirse por las palabras del inglés y la de su cruel mente, que se empeñaba en restregarle en la cara lo que no quería aceptar; la mayoría de las veces optaba por ignorarlas, en otras las justificaba, pero eso cada vez lo lastimaba más, igual que una herida a la que se le negara cicatrizar.

Sí, a él también le dolía, él también estuvo al borde de las lágrimas aquel día. Él fue el que estuvo entre la espada y la pared, entre el amor a él o a su pueblo, a sus deseos… ¿acaso no tenía la obligación como nación de seguir a su gente? Su intención jamás fue romperle el corazón a su querido tutor, al hombre que más amaba y admiraba. Pero lo necesitaba, su pueblo se lo demandaba y él debía hacerlo, quería extender las alas, tomar sus propias decisiones, acertar y errar; ver el orgullo en los ojos verdes, no la tristeza y decepción.

Cerró los ojos ante las punzadas de dolor provocadas por los recuerdos, tan vívidos como en aquel ayer, tan lejano que le sorprendía poder recrearlas con la misma fuerza.

_Estaban frente a frente, con la lluvia empapándolos. _

_Con la determinación plasmada en su cara, anhelaba ser libre, conocer el mundo y conocerse así mismo. _

_En ese momento no reflexionó sus palabras, las soltó, fue sincero con su hermano, escogía la libertad… no obstante una punzada de dolor se clavó en su corazón cuando miró a Arthur, cuando este corrió y se puso frente a él. _

"_No lo aceptaré."_

_Tuvo tiempo de apuntarle, de defenderse pero su cuerpo no respondió y desvió el cañón de su arma, atinando únicamente a cubrirse con debilidad, tan escuetamente que su mosquete salió volando._

_Sus ojos azules se detuvieron en el arma inglesa ¿le dispararía? ¿Lo odiaba por pedirle la independencia? ¿Estaba mal que buscara cumplir sus sueños? ¡Quería crecer, aprender, correr, volar! Demostrarse a sí mismo que estaba listo… pero no quería seguir lastimando a su tutor, no quería seguir siendo lastimado por él. _

_Odiaba verse reflejado en una esmeralda antipatía._

_Su cuerpo sufrió un imperceptible escalofrío de temor, al futuro, a la ruptura de relaciones entre ambos, a no volver a recibir sus visitas y por un efímero instante su seguridad falló, al igual que sus convicciones. Esperó y le sorprendió ver que Inglaterra, su nación ejemplo tirara el mosquete, se rindiera… y se dejara caer como si lo estuviera abandonando…_

_¡No era así! Lo estaba mal interpretando todo, no tenían porque estar separados, podían ser aliados, iguales… protegerse mutuamente, que fuera una relación bilateral y no unilateral._

"_Inglaterra"_

_Ahora estaba a sus pies, lamentando una ruptura que únicamente decidía él. Como si incluso en esos instantes quien tuviera la capacidad de escoger el rumbo de ambos fuera el británico, otra vez no lo escuchaba, no sabía que buscaba su —antigua— colonia. _

_Ya nación libre. ¿Por qué entonces le sabían amargas esas palabras? Hubiera sido tan bonito que fueran dulces como las soñó. Que fuera una sonrisa la que estuviera en su cara y no una compungida mueca._

"_A pesar de que solías ser tan grande"_ Fue lo que dijo en ese momento, cuando recordó su alto cuerpo, su cara sonriente, su brazo extendido para tomarlo, y se vio pequeño, correspondiendo el gesto buscando la mano ajena y… no llegó. No se atrevió a volver a hacerlo, a ser ahora él, como un joven, como un país ya, quien extendiera el brazo.

Ahogó un sollozo y se sobresaltó cuando unos brazos cálidos lo rodearon reconfortándolo. Sus fosas nasales se inundaron con el varonil aroma del británico. Se giró sin pensarlo y escondió el rostro en el espacio entre la barbilla y el cuello del inglés, abrazándolo.

Arthur acarició los dorados cabellos con una mano y la otra la paseó en la espalda, formando pequeños círculos, esperando tranquilizarlo. Lamentaba lo que había dicho y también le sorprendió que el siempre sonriente y despreocupado Estados Unidos fuera afectado por ello.

"_Por eso es que en el fondo eres tan ingenuo… idiota._" le murmuró quedamente en el oído, repitiendo las mismas palabras que en aquella ocasión. "_¿Cómo podría odiarte? Idiota._"

Inglaterra se separó mínimamente y lo tomó por la barbilla, obligándolo a mirarlo.

"Desde ese entonces lo acepté" le susurró en los labios, para unirlos, para volver a estar juntos…

Y sí, era nuevamente Inglaterra quien lo decidía y daba el primer paso, pero esta vez Estados Unidos sí pudo sonreír entre besos por ello, pues ya había un sabor dulce junto a las palabras independencia y libertad.

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Primero, ¡gracias por dar clic y leer mi historia! :D _

_Espero que les agradara. De paso aprovecho para invitarles a mi blog, donde hay un video e imagen que podría relacionarse con el fic. Ahí iré subiendo ya sea imágenes, videos, letras de canciones que se adapten, queden o inspiren ya sea los capítulos de mis historias o las historias. Pueden acceder desde mi perfil o pegando este link: http: / itaichigo. blogspot. com/_

_Ahora, volví a ver el capítulo de la "Limpieza del depósito de Estados Unidos" y confirmé que realmente __amo__ esa parte._

_No voy a negar que por un momento me desesperó mucho la Independencia de USA, sobre todo cuando me topé tantos fics y arts con un Inglaterra deprimidísimo y un Alfred "malvado", eso junto a las frases de "odio el 4 de julio, u odio la Independencia de Estados Unidos". Respeto todos los puntos de vista y las posturas, pero no quiere decir que las comparta. Pues fue Alfred el que recordó esa escena, fue él quien no pudo seguir limpiando el lugar por los recuerdos que lo deprimían y ¡lo dijo! Fue él quien se mostró serio y melancólico en la serie cuando siempre suele ser todo descuido y alegría. _

_Así que a mí me parece claro que también le dolió, pero no iba a dejar su sueño de lado… tal vez la buscó por amor, por egoísmo o por necesidad, lo que sea… la cosa es que se nota aprecia a Inglaterra. Por lo que no sólo Inglaterra sufrió y es lo quise plasmar._

_Me había dicho que no haría un fanfic sobre ese momento, pero no pude evitar querer dar otro punto de vista, uno que está abandonado y que no he leído (si lo hay me dicen :D). Y antes de que siga divagando y metiéndome en líos con mis palabras me voy._

_¿Reviews?_

"_**Pues son los lectores con sus comentarios los que le dan vida a una historia, los autores solo le damos cuerpo".**_


End file.
